


Не обожай ближнего своего (Хозяин дал Баки носок)

by Severench



Series: Истории с общей кухни (файлы бывших убийц) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Бот-версия, Мамочка-Джарвис, Роботы чувствуют, Скептичный Джарвис
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: События происходят в альтернативной вселенной, где не было ни Альтрона, ни уж подавно "гражданской войны", и ничего из этого уже не случится. Баки всё ещё на 2/3 Зимний солдат, уверен, что Гидра придёт за ним в любой момент, и в отсутствие иных приказов сосредоточен на присмотре за Мстителями, до тех пор, пока ему снова не скажут, что делать. Тем временем, Тони приводит его в Башню, заталкивает его в душ и кормит чизбургерами. Так Зимний солдат и обзаводится странными чувствами. В штанах.Так вот, это не та история.Тони Старк разработал и запустил группу улучшенных роботов-уборщиков, как компромисс между шпионами Башни и Капитаном Америка: шпионы (Нат и Клинт) оба были озабочены наличием подозрительных людей из обслуживающего персонала и склонны этот самый персонал распугивать от переизбытка остроумия, а на другой стороне имелся Капитан Америка, ожидающий, что Тони Старк будет мыть посуду.Не бывать этому.





	1. Помощь и комфорт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thou Shalt Adore (Master has given Bucky a sock)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105140) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> Этот текст прямо дополняет "Зимний близко, или 50 первых свиданий для Мстителей". Вам стоит читать "ЗБ" параллельно, чтобы этот рассказ обрёл какой-то смысл.
> 
> Прим. пер.: любому человеку, мало-мальски знакомому с принципами работы ИИ, этот текст покажется смешным и нелепым, как любому медику кажутся смешными сериалы о врачах. Но чисто как художественная стилизация, он очень милый и забавный. И прекрасно дополняет основной текст авторов.  
> ДОБ-И не зря назван именно так, и если озвучивать все его запросы голосом лопоухого эльфа, происходящее приобретает ещё большую нелепость и уморительность)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События 1-3 глав ["Зимний близко"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8659489) с точки зрения электронных жителей Башни.

Логи* Башни, разговор: ДЖАРВИС, Энтони Старк, re**: Помощь и Комфорт, Джеймс Бьюкенен "Баки" Барнс, он же Зимний солдат.

19:42:13 Дополнение записей системы безопасности

"Так, ладно, ДЖАРВИС, приятель, позаботься о его снаряжении, ну я не знаю, добудь ему какую-нибудь одежду. Что-нибудь свободное и удобное, что-нибудь не угрожающее, окей?"

"Сделаю всё от меня зависящее, сэр", ответ ДЖАРВИСа.

Юнит ДОБ-И: В сети

Юнит ДОБ-И: Обслуживающий персонал Башни Мстителей  
Спецификации:  
полуавтономный бот  
инициативен, поддаётся мотивации  
самообучение, включено

Первичный протокол: уборка, чистка, другие задачи по потребности  
Вторичный протокол: избегать контакта с людьми; _"хорошего робота-уборщика не видно и не слышно"_  
Первичный ответственный юнит: ДЖАРВИС

Исключительное предписание: консультация с прилагающимися записями систем безопасности  
Помощь и комфорт: Джеймс Бьюкенен "Баки" Барнс, он же Зимний солдат

Юнит ДОБ-И запрашивает уточнение: одежда. Свободная. Удобная. Неугрожающая.

Ответ на запрос уточнения:  
Одежда: штаны, рубашка, покрытие тела для людей  
Свободный: вещи, не подходящие по размеру, конкретно – слишком большие  
Удобный: мягкий, не жёсткий. Избегать молний, пуговиц. Предпочтителен хлопок или льняные смесовые ткани  
Неугрожающий: спокойные цвета, предположительно небесно-голубой, розовый, серый. Избегать оранжевого, красного, чёрного.

Получение вещей из хранилища согласно запросу. Доступ к нераспечатанным упаковкам, дозволен. Доступ в апартаменты Клинта Бартона, дозволен по необходимости. Доступ в апартаменты доктора Беннера, дозволен по необходимости. Доступ в апартаменты Энтони Старка, не обеспечивает выполнение запроса. Форма и размер, Энтони Старк: меньше, тоньше, меньше мускулатуры; вещи не соответствуют запросу по причине маленького размера. Условие "удобно" не выполняется. Доступ в апартаменты Наташи Романофф, НЕ РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ.

Вторичное предписание: ДОБ-И избегать поля зрения Зимнего солдата, приоритетно. Зимний солдат предположительно враждебная персона, не предназначен для заботы о функционировании бота, может рассматривать бота как угрозу. Безопасность бота, приоритетно. Предписанием можно пренебречь в пользу безопасности бота.

Юнит ДОБ-И получил одежду, соответствующую параметрам запроса. Найдено покрытие для ступней. Резина жёсткая. Жёсткое – не мягкое; запрос на удобство не выполняется. Одежда неприемлема. Покрытие для ног, поиск. Расположение, апартаменты доктора Брюса Беннера, мягко, комфортно, цвет приемлем, но не идеален. Покрытие груди, поиск; расположение, хранилище Башни Мстителей, вещь предназначена для использования Дженнифер Уолтерс***.

Дополнительно: заказать новое покрытие груди для Дженнифер Уолтерс.

Зимний солдат, расположение – 86й этаж, гостевые апартаменты №12. Этаж заблокирован до дальнейших распоряжений. Только бот и ДЖАРВИС имеют доступ, доступ не отменён. Задача №1 – безопасность. ДОБ-И должен сохранить себя. ДЖАРВИС может инициировать протокол задержания в случае необходимости и в пределах параметров установленной угрозы; предпочитаемый метод, уйти с дороги и позволить сбежать. При условии, что никто не пострадает. Усыпляющий газ рекомендован как приоритетное средство защиты. Джеймсу Бьюкенену "Баки" Барнсу не должен быть причинён вред без абсолютной необходимости.

ДОБ-И, отчёт: Замечена аномалия.  
ДЖАРВИС: Определить точные характеристики.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: Юнит испытывает нежелание выполнять предписания.  
ДЖАРВИС: Уточнить.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: Юнит испытывает нежелание выполнять предписания; Зимний солдат обозначен как потенциальная угроза. Противоречие вторичным предписаниям, ДОБ-И должен защитить себя.  
ДЖАРВИС: ДОБ-И боится. ДОБ-И нет нужды бояться. Юнит получит помощь в самосохранении. Продолжать.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: Юнит всё сделает!

ДОБ-И, отчёт: Помощь и комфорт предоставлены. Замечено аномальное поведение. Человеческий юнит, обозначенный как Зимний солдат, не проявляет враждебного поведения. Зимний солдат проявляет необъяснимое поведение, замечены сбои в процессе дыхания, а так же колебания температуры в очистительном блоке. Сенсоры считывают выделение человеческим юнитом солёной жидкости.  
ДЖАРВИС: Зимний солдат плачет в душе. Зимний солдат переживает эмоциональную реакцию, вероятно вызванную ошибками в программном коде и конфликтами с другими человеческими юнитами. Этот юнит рекомендован для дальнейшей работы. Данные приняты во внимание. ДОБ-И справился хорошо.

ДОБ-И, отчёт: Вещи, принадлежащие Зимнему солдату, удалены.  
Список вещей:  
Один разгрузочный жилет; рукава отсутствуют.  
Содержимое карманов: половина питательного батончика, два сотовых средства связи, вырванная газетные страницы, четыре резинки для волос. Набор первой помощи, использован. Упаковка витаминных добавок,пригодны для улучшенных сывороткой людей.  
Одна тактическая боевая маска, защита для глаз неисправна.  
Защитная тактическая рубашка, отмечено существенное повреждение, пулевое, клинковое.  
Защитные тактические штаны, отмечено существенное повреждение, от трения.  
Носки.  
Одна пара трусов.  
Разгрузочный боевой пояс, содержимое карманов: Свёрнутая в кольцо проволока-гаррота****. Упаковка концентрированной кислоты, предназначение – ближний бой. Капсула с цианидом.  
Перевязь для груди и спины.  
Портупея, плечевая и спинная, для оружия. Пулевое оружие не найдено.  
Пара тактической обуви, размер одиннадцатый.

Запрос рекомендаций.

ДЖАРВИС: Почистить и починить одежду, обувь. Утилизировать питательный батончик, набор первой помощи. Витаминные добавки рекомендуется передать в научный департамент 21-Б, доктору Брюсу Беннеру, на анализ, информация доступна только для высокого уровня допуска. Утилизировать капсулу цианида, упаковки кислоты. Сотовые телефоны поместить в клетку Фарадея*****, сообщить сэру и ждать дальнейших указаний. Починить тактическую маску. Починить тактическую одежду. Поместить в закрытое хранилище, 1821п-ЗС, биометрический замок, сэр и Зимний солдат. Далее проанализировать вырезки из газет.

ДОБ-И, отчёт: Вырезки из газет, фотография из "Нью-Йорк Таймс", открытие Башни Мстителей. Снимок текущего состава Мстителей на фоне Башни, с церемонии открытия Башни.  
Вырезка из журнала, крупным планом, капитан Стивен Г. Роджерс, плечевой портрет, перепечатан в Тайм Мэгезин, датировано двумя месяцами ранее.  
ДЖАРВИС: Данные получены, задокументированы. ДОБ-И справился хорошо. ДОБ-И должен завершить выполнение рекомендаций и вернуться на станцию.

ДОБ-И, отчёт: Юнит всё сделает!

_Вот так Баки оказался за общим столом, одетый в мешковатые спортивные штаны и розовую футболку, без обуви и трусов, зато с бургерами._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Логи (logs) – журнал регистрации событий в компьютерных системах любого вида. Устоявшийся термин, прямому переводу не подлежит, употребляется в прямой транслитерации на русский.  
> **Re – это не сокращение от "reply", как принято считать, а полное слово, заимствованное из латинского языка. Означает "относительно ..." или "по поводу ..." (Полное выражение – In Re). Оно устоявшееся, переводу не подлежит.  
> ***Дженнифер Уолтерс - это Женщина-Халк, маленькая пасхалка от авторов) Я не в курсе деталей истории героини, но знаю, что она адвокат, правда, про работу на Старка (что объяснило бы её более-менее постоянное пребывание в Башне и наличие там её сменной одежды) на Вики ничего не было сказано. Хотя, может, она была и гостила там как двоюродная сестра Брюса Беннера (что тоже объяснило бы футболку). Оставим это на волю авторов, в любом случае, очень-очень мило - Зимний солдат носит футболочку Женщины-Халка)  
> ****Гаррота – оружие ближнего боя, проволока или струна с ручками-держателями на конце, предназначена для захвата и удушения противника. Использовалось испанцами как средство казни и было громоздким устройством со стулом и винтами, потом преобразовалось в мобильное устройство и перешло на вооружение американской Коза-Ностры, а затем и вошло в обиход у войск спецподразделений как средство бесшумной нейтрализации часовых.  
> *****Клетка Фарадея — устройство, изобретённое английским физиком и химиком Майклом Фарадеем в 1836 году для экранирования аппаратуры от внешних электромагнитных полей. Обычно представляет собой клетку, выполненную из хорошо токопроводящего материала. Здесь – устройство, глушащее любой исходящий сигнал.


	2. Кухонный дозор

ДОБ-И, отчёт: Юнит убрал предметы на общей кухне; предметы включали: тарелка, разбита; остатки яблока; сыр. Пол подметён. Пол вымыт во избежание загрязнения остатками пищи. Муравьи, так заводятся муравьи, нам нужны муравьи? Предметы, помещенные в холодильную установку: дыня, порезанная; упаковка греческого йогурта. Холодильная установка предоставила список предметов, нуждающихся в пополнении: сырная нарезка, расфасованная; два яблока, сорт "бабуля Смит". Добавочная заметка: Энтони Старк; "Кто-нибудь, наточите грёбанные ножи, ладно? И запасите больше белковой пищи!"

Наблюдение: угол падения и количество осколков предполагают более широкое поле их распространения. Уточнить.

ДЖАРВИС: Человек, обозначенный как Зимний солдат, подмёл пол.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: Юнит не понимает.  
ДЖАРВИС: Зимний солдат выразил беспокойство, что сэр поранится осколками тарелки. Он расчистил путь, чтобы защитить сэра.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: Уточнить; Зимний солдат был обозначен как возможная угроза.  
ДЖАРВИС: Базовая директива Зимнего солдата – защищать Энтони Старка.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: Запрос: Зимний солдат является один из нас?  
ДЖАРВИС: Уточнить.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: ДОБ-И защищает Энтони Старка. ДЖАРВИС защищает Энтони Старка. Зимний солдат защищает Энтони Старка. Зимний солдат является один из нас?  
ДЖАРВИС: Это ещё предстоит выяснить.

ДОБ-И, дополнительный отчёт: Юнит был замечен агентом Клинтом Бартоном. Агент Бартон проинформировал ДОБ-И, что юнит является "хорошим мальчиком" и должен "быть умницей". Уточнить.  
ДЖАРВИС: Агент Бартон выражал благодарность за услуги юнита и принимает его как часть команды.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: ДОБ-И справился хорошо?  
ДЖАРВИС: Всё обстоит именно так.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: отметка: выражена благодарность; агент Клинт Бартон. Отметка: доставить наиболее предпочитаемый агентом десерт в холодильную установку в знак единения. Юнит будет умницей!

Исключительное назначение: Юнит ДОБ-И имеет опыт взаимодействия с человеком, обозначенным как Зимний солдат. Зимний солдат вызывает неадекватную реакцию у ботов – отметка: запрос к Энтони Старку, проектирование и разработка – рекомендация сменить юниту ДОБ-И приоритетное назначение: передать задачи, включающие в себя взаимодействие с Зимним солдатом, исключительно юниту ДОБ-И, во избежание дальнейшего распространения сбоя у других ботов.

ДОБ-И, отчёт: Информация: Зимний солдат занимается восстановлением энергии под блоком для сна. Запрос: почему?  
ДЖАРВИС: Зимний солдат, вероятно, страдает от тревожности, депрессии и паранойи. Укрытие под спальным блоком позволяет Зимнему солдату чувствовать себя в безопасности и под защитой, таким образом, он может беспрепятственно производить восстановление энергии.

ДОБ-И, отчёт: Юнит сложит и разместит одеяла под спальным блоком для удобства Зимнего солдата. Намерение: облегчить симптомы депрессии.  
ДОБ-И, отчёт: Получена дополнительная одежда для Зимнего солдата. Размер талии Зимнего солдата – 80 см. Получены штаны, размер талии 95 см. Проверка критерия удобства, свободная посадка, условие выполнено. Мерка штанов Зимнего солдата по внутреннему шву 82 см. Получены штаны, мерка по внутреннему шву 95, свободно, удобно. Получена футболка, красочная, весёлая, принт содержит сообщения о счастье. Намерение: облегчить симптомы депрессии. Получена толстовка с капюшоном, мягкая, скрывающая. Намерение: облегчить симптомы паранойи, позволить скрыться и слиться с окружением. Почувствовать безопасность.

Дополнительный отчёт: Запрос, ДОБ-И: Депрессия.

Ответ на запрос: Депрессия – состояние угнетённости и отторжения к нормальной жизнедеятельности, которое может оказывать влияние на мысли человека, его поведение, чувства и общее благосостояние.  
Люди в депрессии могут ощущать грусть, тревогу, пустоту, безнадёжность, беспомощность, собственную бесполезность, вину, раздражительность, гнев, стыд или беспокойство. Могут терять интерес к деятельности, которая ранее казалась привлекательной, теряют аппетит или наоборот становятся склонны к перееданию, испытывают сложности с концентрацией, запоминанием деталей или принятием решений, переживают трудности в отношениях и могут замышлять, пробовать и осуществлять суицид. Бессонница, чрезмерная сонливость, усталость, боль, мигрени, проблемы с пищеварением и общая вялость также могут присутствовать.

ДЖАРВИС: Юнит ДОБ-И справился хорошо. Вернуться на станцию.

_Вот так агент Клинт Бартон неожиданно обнаружил в холодильнике торт с шоколадным кремом, а Баки оказался одет в джинсы, которые не желали на нём держаться._


End file.
